Version 1.0.3.383
Interface *OPTStatus icon for enterprises now provides more detailed alerts on the issues that might affect the different types of factories (food industries, heavy industries, Manufacturing Industry, High Tech Industry ) or the different types of hotels (Holidays and business hotels). *OPT Color code for the status icons is now more relevant: **White: no enterprises of this type ***Green: everything is fine ***Yellow: a few issues worth checking ***Red: the situation requires action *OPT An information window now appears when hovering the mouse over the road upgrade icons. *FIX Offices now display an alert message when they are not connected to a City Link. *FIX Farms now display an alert message when they suffer from environment. *FIX Residences don't request shops anymore when the number of shops in the city is sufficient. *FIX Status modules do not warn about the lack of fret/passenger anymore when everything is fine. *FIX Landmarks with no income are not displayed in the list of most profitable buildings anymore. *OPT The statistic panels do not close anymore when selecting a building in the construction menu. *FIX The window showing unlock conditions will not stay on screen in certain conditions anymore. *FIX The saving window does not display unnecessary buttons anymore. *FIX After being disconnected, it is now possible to log back in by clicking on "Play Online" if the connection is back. Trade *FIX The mini-trade window does not display anymore for a player that is on another planet. It is replaced by an error message. *OPT In the trade window, contracts that are not available due to lack of resource or cash tokens now show a grey icon. *OPT The resource tokens balance showing on the left of the avatar doesn't take cash tokens in account anymore. Chat *FIX Closing an option from the main menu now properly removes the highlight on the associated button. *FIX It is not possible to ignore oneself with the /mute command anymore. *FIX Common words such as "end" or "job" are not filtered in the chat window anymore. Avatar *FIX The information window of a building now properly disappears when switching to avatar mode. *FIX In solo mode, the "avatar mode" button is not displayed anymore since avatar mode is not available. *FIX The player's avatar is now properly downloaded from the servers when not found on the local computer. *OPT The avatar now always appears near the city hall when no avatar park is available. *FIX Avatars' movements have been improved. *OPT The avatar now loads more quickly on the map when visiting a city. Buildings *OPT Fuel extraction and waste dumps now unlock a bit later in the game. *OPT Business hotels now unlock a bit later in the game. *OPT A harbor is now easier to position and build. *OPT Placement of a road along a harbor has been made easier. *FIX Individual building toggle now stays active when switching between buildings categories. Simulation *OPT Minimum size for farms is now 90%. *OPT Farms now bankrupt less easily. *FIX "Peninsula" and "Rocky Summit" maps do not have taxes set to 0 upon beginning. *FIX Cars are not blocked at the entrance of interchanges anymore. Graphics *FIX Trees are now properly removed after a decoration zone is deleted. *FIX Deleting a building does not risk a terraforming "peak" to appear anymore. *FIX Placing a small avenue does not lead to unwanted terraforming next to it anymore. *FIX Shadows are now properly set when visiting cities in avatar mode. Animation *FIX Basketball players now properly sit on the bench. *OPT Planes on the airport are now visible from further away. *FIX The avatar does not "moonwalk" anymore when visiting Omnicorp City. Options *FIX Selecting Windowed Mode from the graphical options panel now works as intended. Technical *FIX A potential crash when deleting a City Link or associated road has been fixed. Localization *FIX Multiple messages have been corrected in French and German. 1.0.3.383